Dear Cupid
by xYunieluvsTidusx
Summary: Out of all the people in the world that you could've chosen for me, you had to pick the least likely person that I could fall for – my best friend, Taichi Kamiya. I mean, do you get a kick out of this? Out of choosing that bushy-haired, air-headed, reckless soccer player as my would-be soul mate?(Warning: Shounen ai Rated: T for some bad language)


_**Hey, I'm uploading another new fic rather than updating one of my other ones :D ...Anyway, this is a TaiTo fic - which is Taichi and Yamato in a romantic situation, etc. so if that's not your cup of tea I suggest you leave now. And if you don't take my advice to leave before you read something you're not gonna like... what's wrong with you? o.o **_

_**I actually posted this on tumblr last week as a part of the TaiTo/YamaChi week that was happening - I decided to upload it here since people seemed to like it ^^ I hope you guys like it too. **_

_**Oh. Another general warning. There's bad language ahead...as early as the second line xD Anyway, read on and enjoy (hopefully) ^^ **_

Dear Cupid,

Fuck you.

Who are you to decide who I, Yamato Ishida, fall in love with? And out of all the people in the world that you could've chosen for me, you had to pick the least likely person that I could fall for – my best friend, Taichi Kamiya. I mean, do you get a kick out of this? Out of choosing that bushy-haired, air-headed, reckless soccer player as my would-be soul mate? Let me tell you, I'm starting to figure out why people sometimes can't stand being in love.

For the last four or five months, I've been unable to act like myself around my best friend and it's all down to that stupid cherub with his fucking arrows of love! I know that Taichi can miss some pretty obvious stuff, but the few times he chooses to be observant just have to be whenever I'm around him! He obviously can't stop himself from questioning me about my behaviour around him, so about a month ago I chose the simplest solution to the problem.

Avoid him like a fucking coward.

Whenever we're outside school, I purposely don't answer his phone calls, and I make excuses for why he can't come over, or why I can't go to visit him – it's gotten that bad recently that I've even avoided meeting up with the other DigiDestined because I know that Taichi will inevitably show up before I can escape. It's easy enough to stay away from him during school, though – I've moved seats in the lessons we share so that I'm no longer sat by him, I hide from him during breaks, and I stay in the music room throughout lunch to practice with whoever's in there.

At least my skill as a bassist is improving. That's one good thing that's coming out of this, I guess.

Annoyingly though, my heart and mind have both decided that being apart from him is a _very _bad thing that makes me feel utterly depressed and miserable, which _of course_ only makes his attempts to talk to me worse because he's worried. I'm not going to lie – knowing that he's worried about me makes me feel a little better because I know that he hasn't given up on me yet. The others just kind of leave me to it when I get depressed about anything, while Tai pesters me for a few more days or weeks until he either realizes that I don't wanna talk about it, or until I end up telling him what's bothering me.

"MATT!"

Oh, shit.

Here he comes now. And would you look at that – there's absolutely no escaping him! Great. Well, I could try and make a run for it down the block to the apartment building, but I know that there'd be no chance of me getting there because Tai would catch me within seconds – he's the captain of the school's soccer team for crying out loud!

"Matt!" He comes to an abrupt stop in front of me, panting lightly, his chocolate eyes blazing as he begins talking. "Why the hell have you been avoiding me for the last four weeks?! I mean, I'm supposed to be your best friend and I have no clue what's going on with you!" Yep. He _definitely _sounds pissed off, but there's a slight hint of worry in his voice.

My only response is to look away from his worried, agitated gaze. He grabs a hold of my shoulders then, completely oblivious to the ridiculous effect that simple touch has. My heart is pounding away like a jackhammer inside my chest while my face starts burning. And to top it all off, I'm desperately trying to fight the sudden strong urge I've got to pull him into my arms and kiss him.

Have I mentioned that I hate Cupid?

I swallow reflexively, trying to calm myself down before I have a fucking heart attack – I swear to God, my heart has never beat so fast in my life! Not even when we were fighting for our lives in the Digital World. I turn my head to look at him again and see that there's nothing but concern in his eyes now.

"Yama…" His voice is quiet and I silently curse him for using that nickname – the one that no one else would ever dare call me. Not even my little brother. "Why won't you tell me what's wrong? I'm worried about you, man."

What am I supposed to say? I can't tell him that it's because I'm in love with him – he might tell me that he hates me and that he never wants to see me again! That's something that I wouldn't be able to live with... If we can't be together romantically, then I still want to be by his side as a friend. I simply stare at him, watching as he becomes more worried by the second.

"Is it something I've done?" He asks quietly, his eyes searching mine for the answers that I don't want to give him. "If it is, then I'm sorry for whatever it is... Just talk to me, Yama... Please!" He pleads, his grip on my shoulders tightening a little bit.

"I can't." I say and push him away... something that I instantly regret as I see pain flash in his eyes. "I... I'm sorry, Tai, but I just can't talk to you about this." I shake my head and turn to walk away – my mind screaming at me to apologise to him and tell him the truth – but his hand on my arm makes me stop in my tracks.

"Yamato." The tone of his voice makes me tense up a little. "It's never a good thing to keep something bottled up inside – I would've thought that _you_ of all people would know that!" His words immediately make me think back to the whole incident with Cherrymon when I'd been tricked into thinking that Tai was my enemy – I'd become so confused after that and had felt like there was only one way to prove myself.

I'd turned on the others and attacked Tai. I hated myself for doing that, but not only that... I'd sort of hated Tai, too, for how quickly he was willing to forgive me for doing something like that. So I had taken off on my own and had almost been consumed by the darkness inside my own heart... If Gabumon hadn't been there with me, I don't know what would've happened...

"Look at me." Tai suddenly orders, interrupting my train of thought, and I reluctantly comply. "Do you have any idea how much it hurts knowing that you won't tell me what's wrong? I'm worried about you, and I want to help you with whatever the problem is..." He sighs quietly and averts his gaze for a second. "I'm your best friend, Matt, and it feels like you don't even trust me."

"Tai, I _do_ trust you – you're one of the only people I can trust with _anything_!" I admit, not wanting him to feel that way, even though it's my fault that he does. "It's just..." I sigh and take a deep breath, locking my gaze with his, deciding that it'll probably just be easier to tell him because he won't give up until I do. "...You really want to know what's wrong? Why I've been avoiding you?"

"Yes." He nods, some of the worry fading out his eyes a little.

"If you really have to know... It's because I'm in love with you, okay?" I tell him and watch as confusion and then annoyance fills his eyes.

Great. I _knew _this would happen! Ugh, I blame that bastard Cupid – it's his fault!

"_That's _why you've been avoiding me?" He shakes his head and rolls his eyes, which are now clear of any irritation. "You doofus!" He chuckles with a huge grin and then pulls me into a hug, completely shocking me. "I love you, too, Matt. And before you ask... Yes. I mean it – I'm really in love with you."

I let out a groan and he immediately pulls away, looking concerned.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm such an idiot!" I frown, looking away. "I should've just told you before!" I let out another soft groan as I run my hands through my hair. How the hell could I ever doubt that he'd love me back? On some level, at least – even if he wasn't _in _love with me, like he says, then he'd still love me as much as a friend could. And on top of that, what the hell made me think that he'd hate me or end our friendship? This is _Tai. _I'm pretty damn sure he wouldn't let something like that ruin our friendship – we've been through stuff way worse than this and still come out as best friends.

"I can't believe I've been so fucking—"

Before I can get any further in my rant, I feel his hand on my chin and he turns my head so I'm looking back at him again. He gives me a soft smile – one that I don't think I've seen before – and leans in to lightly touch his lips to mine for a few seconds in a sweet, chaste kiss.

"Don't beat yourself up about it, dude. I get why you didn't wanna tell me – after all, I wasn't too hyped about the idea of telling you either." His smile becomes a grin as he drops his hand from my jaw to link it with one of mine. "How about we go hang out at your place?" He suggests, letting out a small laugh. "We haven't done that in a while!"

"I know." I pull a face at that and let him lead me down the block to the building. "So... are we okay?" I ask, the thought bugging me a little, and he glances at me with the grin still in place.

"Of course we are! In fact, we're better than okay!" He assures me with a nod and gives my hand a gentle squeeze.

Hmm. Maybe Cupid's not so bad, after all.

_**...I'm happy with this one ^^ I hope you guys enjoyed it - I've certainly enjoyed adding to the collection of TaiTo fics floating around. Anyway, feel free to leave a review, but no flames please . Constructive criticism is fine, but reviews bashing me for making them gay/whatever are not.**_


End file.
